


Three's Company

by janvandyne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janvandyne/pseuds/janvandyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky helps you give Steve a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

There’s only one thing better than Bucky’s cock. And that’s both Bucky _and_ Steve’s cocks. And you could be fucking them both by now, but _no_ , Steve just had to take a shower right that second. He couldn’t have waited until _after_ , when all three of you would be undoubtedly sweaty and come-covered. Oh no, he had to leave when you started getting all wiggly and Bucky started getting all wordy and he should’ve been getting all handsy, but instead, he rolled out of bed so he could take a shower.

Fine, then.

Because when Bucky is rock hard beneath you, you have zero complaints. He’s thick and long and grinding up against your clit and it feels so fucking good, you could come right there if you weren’t waiting for Steve to get out so he can see what he’s been missing.

And speak of the devil, you hear the door to the bathroom open, hear Steve step out into the bedroom, but you just continue to kiss Bucky. Bucky still has his shirt and sweats on, but you’re stripped down to your bra and panties, back arched to press your chest down against Bucky and ass raised to give Steve a little peak.

When you finally look up and over your shoulder, Steve is leaning against the wall, thick arms crossed over his chest, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. His creamy-rose skin looks soft and still damp, wet hair slicked back and dark from the water. He looks so fucking _delicious_.

“I think Stevie’s feeling left out,” Bucky says, hands idly massaging your ass, kneading the soft skin, and pulling your cheeks apart. Steve’s eyes flicker down to your panty-covered core.

“Then _Stevie_ should stop being a wallflower,” you reply, still lightly circling your hips against Bucky’s, “and come join in on the fun.”

“I don’t know,” Steve says, shrugging. “I have a pretty good view from here.”

“Oh, come on,” you plead, giving him your best puppy-dog eyes from over your shoulder. “You’re already almost naked.”

Steve just cocks an eyebrow and shrugs.

“He doesn’t want to join us,” you pout, turning back to Bucky.

Bucky gives your ass a quick, sharp slap and says, “Why don’t you go get him, babe.”

“Yeah, come get me,” Steve repeats, giving his hardening dick one long stroke through his underwear.

You didn’t need to be told again. You swing your leg over Bucky and crawl to the edge of your bed. Bucky chuckles and slaps your ass again before your feet hit the floor, and then you casually stroll over to Steve, hips swaying a little more than usual.

When you get to him, you hook your fingertips in the elastic of his boxer briefs and pull a little, but he doesn’t budge.

“Stevie –“

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he replies, the corners of his lip turning up into a little smirk.

“Why are you being such a party pooper?” you whine.

“He’s just spoiled and wanted us to bring the party to him,” Bucky says, getting off the bed as well. “Ain’t that right, babe?”

Bucky’s close behind you now, hard cock pressing into your lower back, and he drops a pillow he’s taken from the bed on to the floor. He leans over your shoulder and grabs Steve by the back of the neck, pulling him forward to plant a hard kiss on his lips. Which is one way to do it – taking, not asking – and you’ll keep that in mind for next time. But for now, you’re happy watching your boys kiss, two perfect pairs of lips sliding across each other, the tips of their tongues barely touching.

And you’re trapped between the two – strong, solid bodies pressed against your back and chest. You will always love the feeling of being sandwiched between them, whether it’s sleeping or showering or fucking.

When they part, you follow Bucky’s mouth with your eyes. His lips are already swollen and spit-slick, tempting you to touch them even though you were just making out with him not two minute before. He catches your gaze and palms the back of your head to hold you still as he leans in to kiss you too. His lips are still warm and wet from Steve’s and the thought has you pressing your ass back against him.

He pulls back with a sigh, one hand buried in your hair, the other in Steve’s, and guides your mouths to each other. You bring your own hands up to cup Steve’s jaw, smooth-shaved and angle-sharp. You nip his bottom lip and he moans, wrapping an arm around your waist to bring you closer.

“Get down on your knees, babydoll,” Bucky says, lips brushing the shell of your ear. His voice is rough and firm, and you find yourself pulling back from Steve and immediately sinking down to the floor, maneuvering the pillow so that it’s beneath your knees.

Steve’s thick cock is right in front of your face, straining against the fabric of his underwear. Your mouth is watering at the sight, but you already know from his tone that Bucky is calling the shots tonight, and you’re not going to risk having this whole thing stopped for doing anything before he tells you to.

“Give him a little preview, sweetheart,” Bucky says to you, as if reading your mind. “Let him know what he’s missing.”

You do as Bucky says and lean forward to nuzzle Steve through his boxer briefs. You love Steve’s cock. It’s long and generously wide, without being too big to handle. Always pink at the tip when he’s hard and wanting. And like every other part of his body, he’s hairless there too, from balls to bellybutton, allowing you to appreciate every single inch of his perfect length.

You want to start off slow, tease him a little at first, but you can’t help yourself. You bury your face in the tented fabric of his underwear, running your nose along his shaft, grazing your lips over it. You nip at his dick, just barely, just enough to make him feel something other than the muted drag of your mouth on the outside of his briefs. This earns you a deep moan, one which you return.

You move lower to mouth at his firm balls, showing them as much attention as you showed his cock. Steve’s hips are gently pushing forward, pressing your lips and tongue harder against him with each thrust. Bucky has one hand in your hair, running his fingers through your soft locks, and one hand on Steve’s stomach, steadying his pace.

You love this easy synchronicity between you three. It’s so natural, so innate, ever since the first time. You all just fit, and it’s perfect and pure, and you don’t even have to think anymore. You just do what feels right and good, and you trust that your boys will take care of you the rest of the way.

“Look at her,” Bucky says from above you. “She wants your dick so bad.”

You brace your hands against Steve’s thighs as you rise up on your knees, licking a long line from his balls to the head of his cotton clad dick. You stop at the tip and wrap your lips around it, stroking it with your tongue until the fabric of his briefs are spit-soaked and see-through, precome seeping through which you are all too happy receive.

Bucky startles you when he tugs your hair and drags you off of Steve’s dick. He pulls you back so that you’re looking up at Steve, and you let out a whimper at the sudden loss of contact, but the sight before you is a reward within itself. Steve, your gorgeous Steve, looks completely wrecked already, beautiful blue eyes blown wide and gazing down on you. Blonde hair still shower-damp and tussled. His hands have a tight grip on Bucky’s shoulders and you wonder if Bucky told him to put them there while you were busy lavishing attention on his dick.

You bite your bottom lip and massage Steve’s thighs. He has always had a soft spot for you on your knees, and you can only imagine how you look now. Your mouth is watering, lips rubbed red from his cotton briefs. Your chest is heaving in anticipation and all you want is to feel the satisfying stretch of his cock inside of you, regardless of which hole it’s in.

“You want his dick, baby?” Bucky asks, and damn, that man knows you so well. All you can do is nod your head in response.

“Ask for it, then,” he continues, but before you can even speak, his grip tightens in your hair. “And ask nicely.”

You moan at his tone, gentle but commanding, knowing he’s in control. Bucky is always in control – of his voice, his words, his actions. He’s in control of yours, too, and Steve’s half the time. You fought against it for the longest, but now you love it. Bucky seems to know exactly what you need, even if you don’t realize it yourself. He knows when to push you and when to pull back. He knows when you need it soft and slow and when you need it rough and hard. He knows exactly how much you can handle before you’re writhing and weeping and begging for him to let you come.

And he knows, he _knows_ , that you need Steve’s dick in your mouth right at this moment or else you’re going to _explode_.

“May I have your cock, Steve?” you plead, voice a little more high pitched and pathetic than you would have liked it to be, but you continue anyway. “Can you please fuck my mouth?”

Both of your boys groan above you, and Bucky’s hand tightens in your hair even more, tipping over the edge of being painful. You whimper at the sensation, but you feel your pussy throb, too. You’re not one to shy away from a little pain with your pleasure, and Bucky knows just how much to give you.

“Are you going to let her have it?” Bucky asks Steve, sounding more breathless than before. His grip has loosened on your hair, and he’s running his fingertips apologetically over your sore scalp.

You’re still looking up at Steve, begging. You need his cock; don’t know what you would do if he said you couldn’t have it. But before you can ask again, Steve removes one of his hands from Bucky’s shoulder and brings it down to rub his thumb across your waiting lips.

“Of course,” he says, looking at you, but speaking to Bucky. “Anything she wants.”

You sigh in relief, sinking back down so that you’re sitting on your heels. Bucky gently eases your head back, carefully this time. He bends you so far that you’re arching your back to look up at him. He leans down and gives your a soft upside-down kiss on your lips.

“See, sweetheart,” he says. “He wasn’t holding out on us. Just playing hard to get.”

Bucky lets go of your hair completely and brings his hands up to cup Steve’s face. He kisses him again, this time slow and sweet, and you’re almost jealous that you’re not a part of it. But you remember where you are – on your knees, trapped between the two, seconds away from getting Steve’s dick in your mouth, and no telling what Bucky has in mind for you. Suddenly, you’re not so envious anymore. You’re _hungry._

Bucky gives Steve one last peck before grabbing the hem of Steve’s boxer briefs and slides them down, sinking to his own knees as he lowers them to his feet. Steve kicks his briefs out of the way and now he’s completely naked, standing above you glorious and god-like, and all you want to do is worship him on your knees.

You’d say Steve was a uniquely perfect specimen, so absolutely beyond your reach, if there wasn’t two of them here with you now, one in front and one behind. They’re here and _real_ and tangible, and speaking of tangible, Steve’s rock hard cock is finally free, standing at attention right in front of your face, so close you could touch it if Bucky would let you.

“Fuck that’s nice,” Bucky says. “You like the look of that, don’t you, babydoll? Steve’s gorgeous dick nice and hard for you? I know I do.”

Bucky presses up behind you, thighs on the outside of yours, broad chest against your back. He nuzzles his own hard dick in the crack of your ass and you can’t help but push back against it. He places a hand against your throat with enough pressure to keep you flush against his body, just far enough away from Steve that you can’t reach his cock.

“Steve said I could have it,” you whine. “Please, let me have it.”

Bucky chuckles, deep and low, and plants a kiss on your temple. His free hand finds your breast, still lace-covered, and kneads it in his palm, plucking your nipple between his fingertips. The slight twinge of pain makes your hips stutter forward, so he does it again, smirking against your jaw as he does.

You steady yourself with your hands against Bucky’s thighs, grinding back against his dick. And now Steve is starting to stroke his cock, right in your face, teasing you with long, languid pulls. You don’t know how much more you can take.

“Look at that, baby,” Bucky says in your ear. “Steve’s as needy as you are.”

You let out an involuntary moan and lean your head against Bucky’s shoulder. He still has a hand on your throat, the other playing with your hard and aching nipples, but now he’s moving his thighs under yours so that you’re practically sitting in his lap.

You arch your back and push your breasts forward, relishing the feeling of Bucky’s hands against them as you try to seek out some kind of relief. You’re grinding your ass down on his dick, and he’s rocking up against you to meet your movements, and you two must be putting on quite a show because Steve’s now stroking his dick in short, fast pulls.

“Steeeve,” you plead, because it’s worth a try. You know you have Steve wrapped around your finger when it’s just the two of you, but you also know that he indulges Bucky when he gets like this. Bucky has always been a bad influence on your sweet Steve.

“Buck’s calling the shots,” Steve says from above you and you can feel Bucky smile against your cheek as he plants soft kisses on your skin.

“That’s right,” Bucky says into the hollow behind your ear. You can feel his head move, stubble scraping against your jaw as he looks up at Steve. “Put your hands on the wall,” Bucky tells him. “You’re gonna come if you keep doing that.”

Steve groans, but does as he’s told, placing his palms flat against the wall behind him. His body is still moving though, hips subtly thrusting into the space in front of your waiting mouth.

You turn your head, lest you be tempted to try to reach out and lick a path up that perfect dick. Instead, you graze your lips over Bucky’s jaw, and he turns his face to kiss you.

“Bucky,” you whisper into his mouth. “Bucky, Bucky, baby, please.”

You distract him with kisses as you take one of your hands off of his thigh and begin to rub your fingers across your panty covered pussy. You’re so wet, completely soaked through your underwear, slick cunt and ass and thighs. You moan into Bucky’s mouth, you can’t help it, as you stroke your throbbing, swollen clit. It feels so damn good to finally find some reprieve.

“Fuck, Bucky!” Steve moans, the traitor, looking down at the place where your fingers are trying to creep into your panties. You’ll make him pay for that another time, but for now, Bucky has you both too wound up for you to do anything but sob when he grabs your hand with his own.

“What are we going to do with you?” Bucky gently chides before he brings your slick covered fingers to his mouth. He licks them clean, one by one, sinful lips and tongue wrapped around each quivering digit. Both you and Steve groan, two pairs of wanting eyes following all of his movements.

You don’t know when teasing Steve turned into torturing you, but you don’t fucking like it. You can feel the tears building in the corners of your eyes and you try to blink them away before they have a chance to spill over.

“You always taste so fucking delicious,” Bucky says, his own fingers running a trail down your stomach. You only whimper in response, afraid of what will come out of your mouth if you open it to speak.

“You want a taste, sweetheart?” he asks, and you nod your head, crying out when Bucky snakes his hand into your panties to run across your touch deprived clit. He circles it once, twice, and you swear on the third time you could almost come, but then he moves his fingers down even further and slides them into your tight, wet heat.

You could scream, it feels so fucking amazing. You didn’t even know how empty you were until you had something to fill you up. You rock down on his fingers, trying to get them deeper, but after a few short pumps, Bucky withdraws, leaving you unfulfilled once again.

“I asked you if you wanted a taste,” Bucky says softly, slowly wiggling his glistening fingers in front of your face.

“Yes, please, Bucky,” you beg, but instead of putting his fingers in your mouth, he reaches out and slides them up the underside of Steve’s hard cock, leaving a wet trail behind them.

“Go on,” he tells you. “Lick it up.”

Finally, fucking _finally_. You surge forward and lap at Steve’s dick, following the path that Bucky’s fingers took just before. You moan out loud, and both of your boys do too. You could cry, you’re so relieved, but instead, you just keep moaning, wordlessly appreciating how perfect Steve’s cock feels against your tongue.

There’s no pomp or real finesse to your actions, you’re not even thinking about Steve’s own pleasure. You’re just trying to soothe the sparks skittering across the surface of your skin.

Bucky buries his hand in your hair again and pulls you away from Steve’s dick, but before you can complain, he’s holding Steve’s shaft in his other hand and guiding you back forward. You part your lips and allow Bucky to feed you Steve’s dick, groaning around the thick, hot weight on your tongue. Bucky pulls you back and then pushes forward again, giving you the tip and nothing more.

You’re almost frantic with want, mouth watering from the caramel-salt taste of Steve’s precome. You’re savoring the slow drag of his dick against your lips, saliva building up in the back of your mouth as you try to take more of it. You moan, deep and low in your throat, Steve’s dick muffling the sound.

Bucky pulls you back again, then pushes your whole body forward, running your face across Steve’s dick. Steve is panting above you, the picture of perfect obedience, still standing with his hands on the wall. Bucky slaps Steve’s cock against your cheek, spreading spit across your upturned face. You wince at the sharp sting of skin hitting skin, but moan for more, as if the only thing that can keep you happy is a face full of dick.

You reach forward and take Steve’s cock in your hands, massaging his shaft with corkscrew strokes. Bucky lets you do it, even without you asking for permission first.  He must see how much you need it – a hard cock in your hands and mouth, your pussy too, and ass, if you’re being completely honest.

You take Steve in your mouth again, short bobs of your head, taking only half of his cock. You hollow out your cheeks, nice and pretty like Steve likes them, and suck hard. He calls your name from above you and thrusts forward, nearly gagging you in the process. You get the hint a take as much of Steve as you can, closing the space between your hand and your lips as your throat loosens.

Bucky’s hands are all over your body – your shoulders and breasts and waist and thighs. He gets a good grip on your hips and holds you down, pushing his dick up against your ass. You groan at the feeling, imagining Bucky buried deep inside of your pussy while your mouth is full of Steve’s dick. There’s nothing in the world that’s better than that.

“You can touch her,” Bucky says, and Steve needs no more permission than that. He palms your head with both hands and gives your mouth a few fast, shallow pumps. When he calms down he goes slower, deeper, pushing his dick further and further into your mouth with each thrust. A couple more smooth strokes and he’s in your throat, the push-pull of his hands in your hair controlling your movements. And when he’s buried all the way to the hilt, he holds you there, giving your hair a gentle tug to make you look up at him.

You must look ruined. Your eyes are damp and leaking, chest heaving, drool creeping out the corners of your mouth. But Steve is beautiful, his blue eyes bright and shining, his stomach hard and rippling. His plush, pink lips are open, as if in awe. And best of all, he’s looking down at you like you’re the most amazing thing in the world.

Steve pulls out and grabs his cock with one hand, holds your head steady with the other, and traces your lips with the tip of his dick. Saliva and tears and running together on your face, making a mess. You’re breathing hard and fast, trying to catch your breath. But you keep your mouth open for Steve, whimpering and waiting for him to give you his cock again.

“You ok, baby?” Bucky asks, holding you in a tight embrace around your stomach. Your arms are limp at your sides and you just fall back into him. He kisses your cheek, smearing the mess on your face, but he doesn’t care.

“Yes,” you groan. “Please don’t stop.”

You reach back and grab Bucky’s hips, rocking yourself down on his dick. He slides his hand inside of your panties and starts strumming your clit with his fingers.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Bucky says in sweet adoration. “You’re soaking wet.”

You _know_. You’ve been wet and aching for ages, wanton and waiting for him to finally touch your neglected clit with some kind of purpose. You’re writhing on his lap, rolling your hips, moaning, gasping, whispering words that you don’t even realize are coming out of your mouth.

Steve is fucking his fist again, an easy slip-slide aided by the spit you left on his cock. It’s hard and thick and red, and looks so fucking good sliding out between his long, skilled fingers. And right then and there, you know that you’re not going to last. Your legs are already shaking, breath catching in your throat, and when you do come, it’s sharp and sudden, and Bucky has to hold you down with his free hand so you don’t topple forward off of his lap.

“Fuck, sweetheart, do you feel better?” Bucky asks, smoothing your hair away from your damp forehead. It takes you some time to come down from your pleasure high, but when you do, you nod your head and reach out to touch Steve’s thighs, wanting him to come too.

You feel breathless, weightless, exhausted. You just lean your head back on Bucky’s shoulder and stare into Steve’s eyes as he jerks himself off. You love the tight flex of Steve’s muscles beneath your palms as he strokes his cock, the needy little sounds coming from his lips as he thrusts his hips forward, fucking into his fist.

“Where do you want to come, Steve?” Bucky asks. “Do you want to come on these perfect tits?”

Bucky pulls your bra down and palms your breasts, and for the first time tonight you feels his big, warm hands against your tender nipples. He runs his fingers across them, pinching them, pulling them. You sigh at the feeling, but can’t do much else but arch your back and let him have his way with you.

“Or…” Bucky continues, sliding his hands from under your arms, running them between your shoulder blades, then up into your hair. He strokes your scalp, then moves down to cup your jaw with both hands, making sure your face is upturned and ready. “Do you want to come all over this gorgeous face?”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Steve groans and he’s coming, spraying your face with hot ropes of his orgasm. Bucky’s holding your face forward and up so Steve can get the perfect shot, covering your cheeks and chin and nose and lips. Some lands on your tongue and you swallow it down eagerly, happy to take anything that Steve will give you.

When he’s done, Bucky turns your head so he can kiss your come-stained cheek. “Perfect,” he says, licking his lips. “You did so well. Look at him, can’t even stand up straight.”

Steve laughs a little, like he always does post-orgasm, and gives his dick one last pull before he’s sinking down to the floor with the two of you. He looks at both of you, bewildered like he doesn’t know what just happened or how. But then he leans forward kisses you, tenderly, gently moving your lips with his own. He then reaches over your shoulder and kisses Bucky. You can’t turn your head to watch, but you can hear Bucky groan next to your ear.

When he pulls back, he looks you over. “You look so gorgeous covered in my come,” he says, grinning. Steve holds your face in both hands, thumb swiping over your cheeks, sweeping his come into your parted lips. He pushes a thumb in your mouth and you suck, tongue twirling to lick it clean.

Bucky is planting hot, open-mouth kisses against your skin, lips gliding through Steve’s come on your face. He’s still hard underneath you, but he’s not moving, not thinking about anything else but taking care of his girl.

“Let’s get into bed,” Bucky says before sweeping you into your arms and standing up. He walks to the bed, Steve following close behind. He lays you down, and slides in next to you, but Steve doesn’t get in his normal spot on the other side. Instead, he crawls into bed behind Bucky and gives you a smile. You smile back.

“Ok, Buck,” Steve says, “now it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Oh, and come visit me on [tumblr](buckysbackpackbuckle.tumblr.com).


End file.
